La hija del sacerdote
by abelen
Summary: -No puedes protegerla siempre sacerdote tu hija es miá, siempre lo ha sido desde el día de su nacimiento y tu lo sabes. ES UNA MINI HISTORIA PARA CELEBRAR HALLOWEEN ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE.


_Llega Halloween y me apetecía hacer esta pequeña historía, espero que la disfrutén como lo he hecho yo escribiendola._

* * *

**LA HIJA DEL SACERDOTE**

_-No puedes protegerla siempre sacerdote tu hija es miá, siempre lo ha sido desde el día de su nacimiento y tu lo sabes._

En 1840 cuando la migración irlandesa llegaba a Estados unidos miles de historias sobre fantasmas y la apertura de las puertas del infierno dejando a los demonios pasease libremente sobre la tierra, recorrían sus tierras de punta a punta con la intención de asustar a la gente. Al principio nadie hacía caso de todas esas historias donde esos inmigrantes contaban que ese mismo día todo el mundo mágico y demoníaco se paseaba libremente por el mundo de los humanos.

Esas historias llegaron un día hasta un pequeño pueblo llamado Forks donde hacía ya tiempo que unas muertes inexplicables recorrían sus calles todas las noches del treinta y uno de octubre.

Desde hace años y por mandato del sacerdote de esa población siempre se sacrificaba a una muchacha pura de 16 años nacida ese mismo día con el pensamiento de apaciguar a la bestia que vivía allí para que no hubiera más muertes que mancharán sus manos. Quería evitar lo que sus sueños le reclamaban, el día que esa bestia bajaría hasta el pueblo a reclamar la que sería su consorte, la única muchacha que iría de su mano para expandir su mal a lo largo de todas las tierras, y ese día estaba por llegar.

Un treinta y uno de octubre una pequeña niña nació en el seno de la familia del sacerdote donde su mujer después de interminables horas de dolor y sufrimiento alumbraba a la que sería su hija, un ser puro. Una preciosa niña de cabellos castaños con reflejos rojos como el fuego y con la piel tan blanca como la misma nieve, sus enormes ojos de un color chocolate los cuales hipnotizaban cada vez que te miraban.

Con el paso de los años la niña se fue transformando en una preciosa mujer, donde a los ojos de todos los habitantes de pueblo era la reencarnación de un ángel el cuál te hacía pecar si la mirabas fijamente. Su padre intentaba evitar que se relacionara con cualquiera del pueblo solo salía con él a misa y de nuevo a su casa donde prácticamente la tenía encerrada.

Cada noche el sacerdote soñaba con que iba a ser el ultimo día en que su pequeña iba a estar en casa con él ya que la bestia la reclamaba, pero fueron innumerable las veces que él intentaba romper con la profecía para que la joven fuera sacrificada en su cumpleaños numero 16, pero siempre había algo que le hacía cambiar de plan. Pero su empeño este año había crecido hasta alturas insospechadas de llegar incluso a pagar algunos de los muchachos del pueblo para entrar en su propia casa y que desvirgaran a su propia hija aprovechando un pequeño viaje de él intentando de este modo que la bestia dejara de interesarse por ella.

-Señor no hará falta que nos pague lo haremos con mucho gusto-dijo uno de los chicos mientras se relamía los labios mientras su mirada se perdía gracias a la lujuria que sentía su cuerpo con solo pensar en el cuerpo de la muchacha.

El sacerdote solo pude dirigirse hasta su iglesia para pedir perdón por el pecado que iba a cometer al entregar a su preciosa hija a esos muchachos. Pero sabía que el gran creador le perdonaría por tal pecado, sabía que lo haría para que su preciosa hija no fuera entregada como otras victimas habían sido entregadas al demonio que se escondía en el bosque. Estaba arrodillado en su amada iglesia haciendo su plegaría cuando una voz que llevaba años escuchado se dirigió de nuevo a él.

-_¿Piensas que por lo que vas hacer tu amado Dios te perdonara?-_el se levanto de donde estaba arrodillado y empezó a mirar a su alrededor-_ella es miá y como tal tiene que llegar pura a mi_.

-No entiendo por que has tenido que elegir a mi hija-dijo con todo el valor que pudo reunir el sacerdote

-_Por que ella estaba predestinada a mi desde el día de su nacimiento-_a paso lento el sacerdote se acerco hasta el altar donde después de presignarse se metió en su pequeña habitación intentando esconderse allí de la voz que le hablaba-_si crees que escondiéndote aquí y mandando a otros mancharse las manos por tus pecados podrás salvar a tu hija estas muy equivocado. Quiero lo que me pertenece y tú tendrás que vivir con más muertes más en tu conciencia por lo que has intentado hacer._

Al principio no supo de que hablaba pero unas horas más tardes un grupo de aldeanos se presento ante la puerta de la iglesia. Al parecer habían encontrado los cadáveres de aquellos jóvenes que habían sido contratados para quitar la virginidad a su hija. Habían sido encontrados a pocos metros de su casa totalmente destrozados. Se creía que un animal salvaje los habían atacado dejando sus cuerpos despedazados. Su cabeza separadas totalmente de sus cuerpos donde aún se podía ver el horror que sus ojos habían visto y sus manos agarrotados en garras llenos de pelos de animales.

Ante la visión de estos cuerpos el pobre sacerdote solo pudo hacer la señal de la cruz ante ellos y esperar que se los llevarán para después pudieran darle la sagrada sepultura. Los rumores se empezaron a expandir por la aldea al pensar que el demonio había despertado este año más sangriento que nunca. Antes no había matado de esta manera a supuestos inocentes, pero solo una persona sabia por que él había despertado más sangriento que nunca. Por negarle algo que era suyo.

El sacerdote cayo la verdad y las muertes siguieron ocurriendo a lo largo de ese mes. Nadie se salvaba de la furia del demonio, daba igual si eran niños, mujeres que ancianos, pero cada una de esas muertes eran una cuenta que crecía cada vez más en el pecho del sacerdote el cual sabia perfectamente que eran por su culpa.

Se acerco la fecha del cumpleaños de su pequeña hija y la conciencia del buen hombre le pesaba cada vez más. Esa noche tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para que el sueño llegara a él. Y así le llego donde pudo ver a su pequeña hija vestida solo con un camisón blanco dirigiéndose hacía el demonio que dominaba los bosques, ella sonreía hacía él y el demonio después de envolverla entre su enormes brazos dirigía su boca hacía el pequeño cuello de su hija donde le indicaba sus colmillos en lo más profundo de su yugular haciendo que ella hiciera un ruido en su boca parecido a un gemido.

Pudo ver como sus ojos rojos como la sangre le miraban directamente a él con una sonrisa de orgullo mientras su hija se desplomaba en sus brazos. El demonio la cogía en sus brazos y se la llevaba lejos de él mientras unas extrañas criaturas danzaban a su alrededor desnudas mientras que sus cuerpos se entrelazaban en un baile lleno de lujuria.

Se levanto de golpe de la cama y con su camisón enredados entre sus piernas se levanto cogiendo la lampara de aceite que tenía en su mesilla. Cuando llego a la habitación de su hija descubrió algo que nunca pensó que ocurriría, su hija, su preciosa hija había desaparecido. En ese momento las campanas de la iglesia anunciaron las doce de la noche de un treinta y uno de octubre el día había llegado.

Estaba cansada de estar encerrada en ese viejo caserón, estaba harte de que su padre solo la dejara salir para ir a la iglesia y no aguantaba más tener solo de compañía a la vieja ama de llaves que apenas hablaba con ella mientras la miraba todos los días con pena. Pero hoy un día antes de su cumpleaños había decidido desafiar a su padre y romper por una vez esas cadenas que le había impuesto su padre de no dejarla libre como lo eran los pájaros que se posaban en su ventana.

Desde muy niña había algo que la llamaba desde la profundidad del bosque, una hermosa voz que la llamaba por su nombre para que fuera hacía la oscuridad, la decía que llegaría el día que tendría si libertad pero la pedía que tuviera paciencia que aún no era el momento. Ese día había llegando, hoy por la noche con las campanadas de las doce sería su cumpleaños y la voz cada vez la llamaba con más insistencia la reclamaba como suya y ella no podía evitar sentirse así.

Esa noche vestida con su camisón blanco hasta los pies de manga larga con su pelo castaño largo que casi le llegaba hasta la cintura salto por la ventana hacía la oscuridad de la noche llevando en su mano una pequeña vela, llenándose de valor dio unos pocos pasos hacía la espesura del, una ráfaga de aire fría recorrió su columna vertebral como si fuera una pequeña caricia poniéndole los pelos de punta hizo que por unos segundos detuviera sus pasos pero no se acobardo y siguió caminando hacia el interior. Unos animales parecidos a un perro se colocaron a su alrededor enseñando sus enormes colmillos mientras gruñidos salían de sus bocas. Sus ojos rojos la miraban con fiereza como si la fueran atacar, pero algo se lo impidió. Una orden silenciosa que ella nunca llego a oír hizo que los animales se separarán inmediatamente mientras agachaban sus orejas y su mirada se dirigía de nuevo al suelo.

Isabella que era así como se llamaba la joven volvió a mirar hacía delante de manera hipnotizante donde esa hermosa voz la volvía a llamar y sin dar importancia a como iba vestida volvió a caminar hacía delante. Una espesa niebla se arremolino a su alrededor haciéndola un pequeño camino por donde le indicaba hacía donde tenía que dirigir sus pasos. No llevaba mucho camino andado cuando otras criaturas salieron a su paso. Dos mujeres muy hermosas vestidas con unos vestidos de la época de la edad media de rojo de terciopelo con unos enormes escotes donde prácticamente dejaban sus pechos al aire con un corte en un lateral de las faldas dejando ver sus enormes y largas piernas que la esperaban con una antorcha en sus manos donde iluminaban el camino.

Al acercarse a ellas pudo ver como sus ojos rojos la examinaban de arriba a bajo. Una de ellas rubia con la piel incluso más blanca que la de ella y de una belleza inhumana la miraba con una sonrisa burlona mientras se iba acercando poco a poco, se veía amenazante pero aún así no tuvo miedo se sintió protegida por una fuerza mayor, al acercarse aún más la mujer pudo ver sus enormes colmillos los cuales asomaban a través de su sonrisa. Pero su camino no la llevo muy lejos la otra mujer se acerco a ella poniendo su mano en su hombro deteniendo su caminar.

-Tania no puedes hacerla daño-dijo la pequeña mujer con una voz llena de melodía a la otra -es la consorte de nuestro señor sabes las consecuencias que tendrías si tus pensamientos se hicieran realidad.

En ese momento ella no supo interpretar las palabras de esa mujer pero lo que si se dio cuenta es como la mujer rubia dio un siseo entre sus dientes y se separo dándose la vuelta llena de furia empezando a caminar por el camino que se abría delante de ellas, la mujer morena se volvió de nuevo hacía ella y dándole una sonrisa amable la alentó a que las siguiera.

Ella dio un pequeño suspiro y así lo hizo hasta llegar a una enorme casa escondía entre los enormes arboles, allí debajo de unas enormes columnas que eran rodeados por enormes enredaderas y que daban la entrada a la casa había un hombre vestido con un pantalón negro, camisa blanca la cual estaba desabrochada algunos botones dejando ver su pecho blanco fuerte como una roca y una capa que caían de sus enormes y anchos hombros, de enorme altura que casi la hacían a ella pensar que volvía a tener cinco años, con el pelo de un extraño color cobrizo. Él al verla mostró una siniestra sonrisa dándole unos escalofríos pero no detuvo sus pasos hasta llegar casi delante de él.

Las mujeres que la habían llevado hasta allí se arrodillaron delante de el mientras suplicaban con sus manos algo que ella no comprendía. Prácticamente las ignoro. Después de una caricia en sus cabellos bajo los escalones que los separaba acercándose aún más a Isabella.

-Mi dulce dama-decía con esa hermosa voz que tantos años la habían atraído hasta allí-llevo años esperando que vinieras a mi-le cogió sus manos temblorosas donde aún mantenía la vela en una de ellas y dulcemente tiro de ella casi pegarla a su pecho-soy Edward el amo y señor de todo lo que nos rodea.

-Eres tú quien me llamabas-dijo Isabella en un susurro mientras no podía apartar sus ojos de los de él.

Unos ojos rojos fríos como el hielo le devolvían la mirada mientras se podían ver como el fuego del infierno se reflejaba en sus pupilas. Pero a pesar de todo ella nunca tuvo miedo, ni de su mirada ni de su tacto frió.

-Así es mi dulce Isabella, es hora de que te unas a mi como mi consorte y vuelvas al mundo al que perteneces, han sido muchos los siglos que te he esperado y por fin has venido a mi-dijo él si hacer desaparecer su sonrisa.

Dándose la vuelta la dirigió de la mano hacia dentro del gran caserón. Ella se dejo arrastrar donde una enorme estancia llena de candelabros daban luz a decenas de ojos que de inmediato se fijaron en ella. Había al menos treinta criaturas como las dos mujeres que la habían dirigido hasta aquí vestidas básicamente con pocas ropas. Algunas incluso estaban totalmente desnudas.

Al principio Bella tembló por la visión que tenía delante pero un pequeño apretón en su mano la saco de su estupor poniendo atención en esos ojos que la miraban fijamente. Regalo una pequeña sonrisa tímida al hombre al cual estaba agarrada y él paso a paso la llevo hasta una escalera donde la llevaría a una planta superior.

-No tengas miedo de mi y acoge tu destino mi pequeña dama-sonidos de gemidos subían desde la planta inferior pero apenas los podía escuchar, la voz de su anfitrión la tenía embelesada, era como si estuviera hipnotizada y no escuchara nada a su alrededor. Cuando entraron en una de las habitaciones una enorme cama con dosel atados a cuatro postes la esperaba a ella y a su amante.

Ella se volvió a mirarle mientras él no despegaba tampoco su mirada de ella pasando sus manos por todas las curvas de la chica sin tocarla a traves de su cuerpo como intentando emborracharse de él. Solo pudo cerrar los ojos intentando sentir las caricias, pero estas no llegaron, antes llegaron la dulzura de sus labios sobre los de ella, un enorme calor empezó a recorrer cada poro de su cuerpo como si la lava caliente recorriera toda su sangre. Cada célula de su cuerpo se despertó para sentir cada caricia que el quería regalarle y ese momento llego cuando el de alguna manera le rasgo su blanco camisón dejándola totalmente desnuda ante él.

Él pudo ver como sus pezones se ponían tiesos por su contacto frió, con mucho cuidado le acariciaba como si fuera el más frágil de los cristales, llevo sus labios hacia ellos y allí saboreo el más dulce de los manjares mientras que podía oler el maravilloso olor de su excitación que se iba extendiendo a lo largo de su hermoso cuerpo.

Extendió sus colmillos donde con delicadeza se los clavo en su pequeño pezón y succiono un poco de sangre de él. El dulce sabor de su sangre recorrió todas sus papilas gustativas despertando al monstruo que dormía en él. Ella era la indicada y después de miles de años buscándola al fin la tendría para toda la eternidad.

Podía escuchar como sus pupilos fornicaban abajo sintiendo toda la excitación de sus señor, los gemidos cada vez más altos y los gritos de sus mujeres cubrían el sonido de la noche, pero al igual que él podía escuchar esos sonidos también escuchaba como su próximo sacrificio humano llegaba a la puerta de su casa.

Dio la orden a uno de sus pupilos para dejarlo pasar y que hiciera los preparativos para esta noche mientras el seguía deleitándose del sabor de su consorte. Despuéss de lamerla la herida para cerrarla y dejarle un pequeño beso allí,empezóo a torturar de igual forma su otro pezón hasta quevolvióo a saborear en eltambiénn su dulce sabor. Ella empezó a gemir sin sentir como su cuerpo era mordido por ese monstruo, la dulce música que salia de sus labios le hicieron seguir en su pequeño trabajo de saborear su cuerpo poco a poco.

La tumbo en el centro de la cama deleitándose de su hermoso cuerpo de mujer y sus manos recorrieron centímetro a centímetro mientras su lengua seguía el mismo recorrido hasta llegar a su mas precioso cofre donde guardaba el regalo que tantos años esperaba por el. Su virginidad. Abrió sus labios íntimos mientras recorría con su lengua lo largo de su raja hasta llegar a su pequeño clítoris, ella se agarro aún más fuerte a las sabanas pensando que las rompería al sentir todo ese placer. Ahora sus gemidos se iban transformando en gritos y él pudo escuchar como los gemidos de sus pupilos se hacían cada vez más altos sintiendo el placer de su consorte, pero siguió torturando su pequeño nervio hasta casi hacerla llegar a la cumbre pero eso no era lo que él quería.

Se separo de ella escuchando un pequeño gruñido de frustración mientras se levantaba encima de ella para poder desvestirse, una llamada muy despacito con intención que ella no escuchara en la puerta le hizo saber que su regalo había llegado. Una vez que se desnudo sin dejar de mirar los ojos negros de ella gracias a su excitación se volvió a tumbar encima de ella. No había querido penetrarla con sus dedos ya que lo primero que quería que ella sintiera dentro de su cuerpo era su polla entrando por primera vez en su dulce coño.

-Isabella ha llegado la hora-le dijo mientras labia sus labios haciendo que ella volviera a cerrar sus ojos.

Cuando estaba apunto de alinearse allí la puerta se abrió dejando a sus dos discípulos más importantes empujando a un hombre de unos cincuenta años de pelo blanco vestido con una sotana de cura. Pudo ver el terror que había en sus pupilas y cuando vio a la mujer que yacía debajo de él, una sonrisa burlona apareció en su rostro al ver como la cara de ese hombre se transformaba en puro dolor.

-Bienvenido sacerdote-dijo él con una voz de ultratumba mientras lamia a lo largo del cuello de ella-vas a ser testigo de como la profecía se cumple, esa que tu intentaste evitar, pero como ves ella al fin vino a mi.

-Dejala maldito monstruo-grito hacia él demonio pero él ya no lo escuchaba volvió a concentrarse en la hermosa mujer que tenía debajo de su cuerpo que aún había mantenido sus ojos cerrado mientras su padre era esposado a unas cadenas que había al lado de la cama para que pudiera presenciar la escena.

-Ahora tu y yo pequeña seremos uno-dijo él con suavidad.

En la habitación solo se podía escuchar la respiración de Isabella que cada vez se hacía más errática y los gritos de su padre eran cada vez más altos pidiéndole que no lo hiciera, que no derramara la sangre de una inocente. Pero era un total hipócrita cuando el sacerdote había sido el primero en derramar la sangre de un inocente para intentar salvar a su hija.

De una sola embestida se adentro en Isabella haciéndola a ella dar un grito de agonía mientras las fosas nasales del demonio se expandían pudiendo oler la sangre de su virtud junto con su excitación. Pero se mantuvo quieto hasta que vio que ella se relajaba una vez y abría sus hermosos ojos para mirarle. Empezó a moverse haciendo que ella empezara de nuevo a gemir bajo él. Sus colmillos se expandieron pero aún no era el momento para unirse a ella en su totalidad.

Siguió embistiendola con el sonido de los gritos del sacerdote en sus oídos y escuchando como los gemidos de la planta inferior llegaban con más claridad. La sangre de ella iban cada vez más rápido a través de sus venas haciendo que su boca se llenara de ponzoña y su monstruo interno gritando por su liberación.

Metió una de sus manos entre los cuerpos acariciando el clítoris de ella, y cuando sintió como aprisionaba su polla con fuerza fue el momento en que clavo sus colmillos en su yugular haciendo que los dos llegarán al clímax mientras que los gritos del sacerdote se hicieran sordos por los gritos de los dos amantes.

Pasados unos minutos ella yacía inmóvil en la cama mientras él se levantaba en toda su plenitud desnudo, con su polla aún erguida mientras de ella goteaba los fluidos y la sangre de la virtud de Isabella. Se acerco al sacerdote inundado de lagrimas mirando a su hija como yacía muerta con los ojos abiertos sin pestañear con la mirada perdida. Ya no había rojez en sus mejillas y sus labios antes rojos eran azules por la falta de vida en su cuerpo.

-Como le dije una vez ella seria miá para toda la eternidad-dijo el demonio riéndose a carcajadas con toda la maldad que tenía en su cuerpo.

El demonio salio de la habitación dejando padre e hija solos en aquella habitación, donde la muerte les cubría por todas partes. Se maldijo una y otra vez por la forma en que había llevado a su hija a su propia muerte, y verla allí inmobil en aquella cama era la penitencia que al parecer tenía que cumplir. El llevar la muerte de su hija en su conciencia era un peso que nunca podría llevar en su conciencia. Nuevas lagrimas recorrían sus mejillas mientras sentía como su corazón poco a poco se iba rompiendo e intentaba luchar contra las cadenas, necesitaba al menos abrazar a su hija para darla el ultimo adiós.

Pero un movimiento que pudo ver a través a su derecha llamo su atención, los ojos de Bella poco a poco empezaban a enfocar a su padre, y sus pupilas se iban volviendo negras como la noche. Su cuerpo se retorcía sobre esas sabanas rojas y un grito desgarrador salio de su garganta como si la estuvieran torturando desde el interior de su cuerpo haciéndola arquear su espalda en un angulo que ningún humano podría sobrevivir.

La puerta se volvió abrir y de nuevo el señor de la casa vestido con una bata larga hasta los pies se quedo al igual que él mirando a la mujer que se retorcía en la cama. Con una sonrisa lobuna veía como su mujer segundo a segundo se transformaba en alguien como él. Su mirada fue de nuevo al sacerdote donde la miraba con cara de terror.

-¿Pensabas que la había destruido al igual que a las otras?-dijo de manera burlona-si hubiera sido así no te abría traído aquí para que pudieras ver mi creación.

-¿Que la has hecho?-dijo él gritando.

-La he integrado en mi mundo-se acerco a ella poco a poco cuando sus temblores empezaban a desaparecer, sentándose en un lado de la cama empezó acariciarle su mejilla-mi amor abre tus ojos-dijo a la chica que mantenía sus ojos cerrados en ese momento.

Ella al abrirlos pudo enseñar sus nuevos ojos rojos como la sangre mirando fijamente al que a partir de ese día sería su esposo para después desviarlos hacía el que había sido su padre en el mundo terrenal. Su padre tembló al verlos y desvió de inmediato los suyos hacía otro lado pero se obligo a mirarla de nuevo al ver como su hija poco a poco se levantaba de la cama besando a su amante con pasión. Después de esa muestra de cariño por parte de los dos ella muy lentamente se acerco al hombre atado a la pared.

-Padre-dijo con una melodiosa voz mientras le acariciaba la mejilla y le regalaba una pequeña sonrisa.

-No me toque-grito él apartando su cara.

-Mi señor tengo hambre-dijo echandose de nuevo hacia atrás topándose con el pecho de su esposo.

-Le tienes a él mi señora-le dijo el demonio detrás de ella mientras la abrazaba su cintura desnuda y empezaba acariciarla su cintura, llevando sus caricias a través de todo su cuerpo-puedes alimentarte mi pequeña hasta saciarte-dijo en un susurro en su oído sin despegar su vista del sacerdote-acercate a él ¿no huele delicioso?.

El sacerdote vio como su pequeña se acercaba a él y un olor atrayente le atraía hacia ella, esa no era su niña, era una mujer la cual ahora también te inclinaba a cometer todos los pecados capitales y de alguna manera el supo que por esa criatura lo haría hasta el más devoto. Ella le soltó las manos de sus cadenas y el inconscientemente como si estuviera hipnotizado por su cuerpo llevo sus manos para poder acariciarla.

-Besame padre-dijo ella acercandose más aún a él, y así lo hizo llevo sus labios a los suyos mientras que el cuerpo desnudo de ella se acercaba aún más haciéndole sentir todas sus curvas, como si fuera de manera automático sus manos empezaron acariciarla todo el cuerpo con temblor, sintiendo la suavidad de su piel bajo sus yemas. Cuando llego a su culo lo apretó para acercarla incluso más a él, mientras profundizaba el beso y su excitación llegaba a una altura que jamas había imaginado.

Ella siguió besandole recorriéndole toda su cara hasta llegar a su cuello, mientras el sacerdote siguió acariciando con una de sus manos uno de sus pechos y la otra mano su trasero, pero en un solo segundo se quedo totalmente paralizado. Ella le había clavado sus colmillos y ahora estaba subcionandolo la sangre con una fiereza que apenas consiguió gritar.

Cuando el calor corporal del que era una vez su padre desapareció total, ella se separo de su cuerpo dejándolo caer al suelo en un ruido sordo. Se giro hacía el que ahora era su esposo mientras se limpiaba la sangre de su boca con el dorso de la mano para ver como él la sonreía. Edward cogió su mano llena de sangre con su lengua limpio todo lo que ella había manchado siguiendo los restos que le habían quedado en sus labios.

-Ven esposa miá y admira tú nuevo mundo-la vistió con una bata de seda negra que se amoldaba a su piel fría y de la mano la bajo hacia la sala donde todos sus súbditos disfrutaban de una enorme orgía, se dirigieron hacia dos sillas colocadas en un altar para poder ver el espectáculo a su alrededor. Las dos mujeres que se había encontrado en el camino se acercaron a ellos inclinándose para rendirlos sus respetos al igual que todos los allí presentes.

Edward se levanto mirándolos a todos y con una sonrisa siniestra se dirigió a todos los allí presentes, miro hacía su derecha donde esta su mujer sentada desnuda debajo de su bata y con un rápido movimiento se deshizo el de la suya haciendo que su bata cayera al suelo viendo los ojos lujuriosos de todas sus mujeres y pudiendo leer en sus mentes todos sus pensamientos.

-Mi esposa y yo queremos celebrar este día junto a vosotros- levanto a Bella de donde estaba sentada y frente a todos la desato la bata dejándola desnuda para que todos pudieran verla- ella es miá al fin-todos gritaron alabando a su amo-y feliz Halloween para todos.

Mil años habían pasado desde la muerte fatidica del sacerdote de esa aldea. Aún en nuestros días se cuenta la historia de como se encontro al pobre hombre blanco como la cal, con sus ojos abiertos donde aún se podía ver en ellos el horror de lo que había vivido. Algunos dijerón que se había enfrentado a la propia muerte pero nunca supieron la verdad de lo que paso aquella noche.

En nuestros tiempos aún celebramos la fiesta de Hallowen sin saber que esos sere caminan entre nosotros con total libertad. Solo tienen un día en el que su mundo y el nuestro se funden . Cada 31 de Octubre Edward e Isabella se pasean libremente llevándose cada noche una victima nueva a su mundo sin que apenas nos demos cuenta de sus desapariciones.

Cada persona conocemos la historia de la dama blanca y cada cuento de ella se transforma de una manera desde una mujer que previene de un accidente hasta la que nos lleva directos a la muerte. Lo que nadie sabe es de su origen y aún hay gente que ve a esa hermosa chica caminar con ese aura blanca que la rodea por el bosque de Forks con su vela en la mano derecha vestida con su dulce camisón blanco el cuál representaba la pureza de su alma que una vez un demonio se llevo a su mundo.

Muchas victimas han caído en el embrujo de esa dama y su consorte siendo llevadas a una muerte segura y pocas de ellas han regresado de esos bosques para contar la historia. Solo puedo avisar que no todas las historias son mentira. Cuidado con no hacerlas caso ya que cada una de ella siempre tienen algo de verdad escondidas bajo sus palabras.

FIN


End file.
